A wide variety of delivery devices have been developed for medical use including, for example, aiding in the delivery of an embolic coil device. These delivery devices are manufactured, packaged, and used according to any one of a variety of different methods. Of the known delivery devices and methods, each has certain advantages and disadvantages. There is an ongoing need to provide alternative delivery devices as well as alternative methods for manufacturing, packaging, and using delivery devices.